


Who needs a reason?

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:04:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken





	Who needs a reason?

Lily Winfield loved Timothy Beaker. She didn't know why, but who needs a reason to love someone so beautiful?


End file.
